Some drivers may use their portable electronic communication devices while operating a vehicle. For example, some drivers use their smartphones to make telephone calls and send text messages while driving. However, some jurisdictions have prohibited the use of portable communication devices while driving unless a hands-free adapter is used.
In an effort to reduce distractions while driving, a driver may choose to turn off or set the portable electronic communication device to silent mode, thereby ignoring all calls and text messages. However, when using this approach an important call or text message may be missed. For example, during severe weather a driver may miss a call or text message warning him or her of an emergency or dangerous situation. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an approach for ignoring some calls and text messages while driving, while still having the ability to receive selected calls and text messages that may be important to a driver.